The Truth Is Out There And Sometimes It Hurts
by Huntress79
Summary: The team faces the return of familiar faces, the truth about some of their own and a showdown with a killer on the loose. My first story. Written for a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Is Out There… And Sometimes It Hurts

Summary: The team faces the return of familiar faces, the truth about some of their own and a showdown with a killer on the loose.

AN: Written for the challenge from Nymphadora-CullenBAU. My turn on the Season Six Finale. I also included the possibility of not having Thomas Gibson and/or Shemar Moore on the show next season. Unbetaed, so keep in mind that English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine.

* * *

><p>Hotchner Residence<p>

04.45 am

Aaron's Home Office

He read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe that he even would be considered to do such a job. He never pictured himself as one of the higher-ups in the command chain of the FBI and yet they offered him the job of a Section Chief. Not for the BAU, but it would also be in Quantico and he would be able to spend more time with Jack. But did he really want to change? Jack finally got used to him being away for more than a few hours a day and to spend more time at Jessica's than his own new house. The team… well the team considered him as a father figure, a leader, and Morgan sadly proved that he was a good leader in theory, but not so good in practice. With JJ's departure towards the Pentagon and Emily's "death" a few weeks ago, they wouldn't stand another part of the "family" leaving. No, as much as Aaron Hotchner dreamed of rising up the ranks, he would decline this offer first thing in the morning. Right in the moment as Aaron got up to go over to the kitchen and start making breakfast, his phone vibrated on the counter.

"Hotchner?"

"Hi, Aaron."

"JJ?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just a question: When will you be at your office?"

"Around 7.30. I've got a lot of paperwork to do. Why? Is something wrong, JJ?"

"No, no. Everything is fine. More than fine. Just be prepared for some surprises."

Aaron wanted to ask the former media liaison more, but JJ hung up before he could form a question in his tired mind.

BAU bullpen, Quantico

7.15

As usual, technical analyst Penelope Garcia was one of the first people in the office (and in the building in general). Since she was working for Sam Cooper's team in San Francisco as well, she loved to do some stuff at this early time, when her "own" team didn't need her excellent skills to catch their current killer. And because of her job, she was used to see a lot of things other people wouldn't even dream about. But she was in no ways prepared for the sight that greeted her, when she entered the bullpen of the BAU. Seated at the desk of the late Emily Prentiss was… Jennifer Jareau and her sweet little son Henry, who played with one of his favorite toys, a soft covered picture book, a gift from Spencer.

"Oh my God! JJ! What are you doing here?"

JJ sent her a small smile which faded into a frown when she realized that her exuberant friend had spoken the question with a hint of insulation.

"Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Of course you are, JJ! I'm just too surprised to see you here at this time in the morning. Hey Pumpkin!"

The two women exchanged a heartily hug and Henry got a peck on his cheek before Penelope grabbed the chair from Reid's desk and sat down.

"Ok, sweetie, tell me. What's going on?"

"I'm coming home."

"You're coming… OH MY GOD! You're coming back! To us!"

Henry covered his ears, because Penelope's voice echoed through the empty bullpen.

"Pen, lower your voice."

"Oh. Sorry, Henry."

Garcia was about to ask her best friend another question when Ashley Seaver, the cadet and so-called replacement of JJ, walked into the bullpen. She put her things down on her own desk and stalked over to the two women, a hard and unreadable look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

JJ and Pen exchanged a surprised look, then Garcia grabbed her things and Henry and walked down the hallway to her office. It was going to go ugly and Henry was way too young to see such a scene right in front of him. When she was sure that her son was out of earshot, JJ turned to Seaver, anger open on her face.

"First of all, you have no right to ask me such a question. I was visiting before and I was even helping the team out. So what got your panties in a bunch this time?"

Seaver was speechless. She never heard anyone talk to her in that way, especially not another woman. But she soon got her composure back.

"The team finally got over losing you and Agent Prentiss. They don't need a permanent reminder of the past. I'm the future of the BAU, and pretty soon the future will turn into present. So I suggest you grab that little brat of yours and leave before the others arrive."

"Agent Seaver, shut up!"

The sharp voice of Section Chief Erin Strauss cut through the bullpen like a knife. Seaver and JJ shuddered slightly.

"Chief Strauss, I was just…"

"What? Insulting a good agent? Who has proved herself out in the field uncounted times? Shame on you, CADET Seaver. Oh, and by the way, Seaver, you have no future within the agency."

"May I ask why, Chief Strauss?"

Strauss didn't answer her right away, because she saw the rest of the team, including Garcia, approaching the bullpen, accompanied by some other agents.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Miss Garcia."

"JJ!"

All the men of the BAU, namely Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi spoke simultaneously the name, which lead to giggles from JJ and Garcia and a small smile from Strauss.

"Chief Strauss, may I ask what's going on?"

Aaron was the first to find his voice. And even though he and Strauss had an ill-fated work relationship over the years, he was sure that she had her hands in the return of JJ.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau will be transferred back from the Pentagon to the BAU, starting with today. And Cadet Seaver will be arrested for being a vital part in the conspiracy that led to the "death" of Agent Prentiss."

All the agents fell silent as Cadet Seaver was led out of the building in handcuffs. They didn't notice the door of Aaron's office open and close at first, but when they heard noises coming from the catwalk, they turned as one to face… a smiling and crying Emily Prentiss.

While Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Garcia gave Emily a heartily welcome, Aaron's phone rang for the second time that day.

"Hotchner?"

"Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Martinez, Washington PD. We have been notified to call you as soon as we hear a word on the whereabouts of one Ian Doyle. Well, we know now where he is. And he is not alone."

"Which precinct are you?"

"27th. You worked with one of colleagues on the case of the young boy who tried to kill himself in the end."

"Yeah, I remember now. We'll be there as soon as we can."

He hung up and turned to face his reunited team.

"Doyle is back. He is in the Washington area, and he has at least one hostage."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, everybody, I'm back, finally after what must have been the craziest summer in my lifetime, connected with the hugest writer's block in history. First of all, a heartly thank you to all of you who reviewed and/or put the story to their favorites and alerts. Since the challenge is over now, I present you without any further ado the second chapter of the story. WARNING: the drama-meter increases.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

27th Precinct, Washington

30 minutes later

The team walked into the precinct as one, like an arrowhead, pointing at the enemy. Hotch was as usual the first and let his gaze sweep over the crowd of police officers and detectives right in front of him. One of them, a medium built Latino in his early thirties, approached the group of profilers.

"Agent Hotchner, I suppose? I'm Detective Martinez."

The two men shook hands and Hotch went to introduce his team.

"Hello, these are Agents Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Dr. Reid and Jareau."

"Hello everyone. Please follow me to our conference room."

"Detective Martinez, you said something about a hostage situation."

"Yes, Agent Jareau, there is one. In a small diner west of here. My officers are there, but he refuses to talk to them. He only wants to talk to one of you."

"How many hostages are we talking about?"

"Well, Agent Morgan, as far as we know, he has only one hostage. A man."

"What about the waiters and other staff at the diner?"

"He sent them out. One of them called 911. That's how we got notified about it."

Meanwhile, the whole group had arrived at the conference room where the profilers would make a makeshift command center for the time being. Hotch and Detective Martinez stopped outside the room.

"Detective, do we know the identity of the hostage?"

"No, he didn't say something about it to us. Maybe you've got more luck with this guy. Does he have any connections to you or your team?"

"I can't tell you that right now. And if you ask why: because one of my team or my whole team, including me, could be in mortal danger. We already had a leak discovered about the same case, so forgive me if I'm not giving out information freely."

"I understand, Agent Hotchner. But if you need any help protecting one of your people, just let me know."

"Of course, Detective Martinez."

* * *

><p>Carson's Roadside Diner<p>

20 minutes later

After discussing the preliminary knowledge about Doyle with the Detective, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan drove to the diner to take an active role in ending the hostage situation. They had already Garcia updated on the whole story and had her send all the files about Doyle to the precinct for Prentiss, JJ and Reid to go over them once again. Maybe one of them would find the point to break him. As soon Hotch stopped the SUV next to the police cruisers, Morgan called out to one of the officers.

"Officer Swanson? Is he here? FBI, SSAs Morgan, Hotchner and Rossi."

The one officer Morgan had called out turned around and approached the car.

"Yeah, he is here. You are talking to him. It's good to have you here. We are more than worried about this nutcase."

"How is that so, officer?"

"First of all, he closed all the blinds. We have no idea what the hell is going on in there, and for all we know, he is armed, crazy and extremely dangerous."

"Is there anything more to know?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what would that be?"

"He told one of my officers that we should ask you about someone with the name JJ. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Yeah, of course it does. JJ is short for Jennifer Jareau. She was our media liaison for several years, then worked for a few months over at the Pentagon and just returned to the team this morning."

"Officer, did he tell you more about JJ?"

"Yes, Agent Rossi, he said that her life would never be the same."

"Oh my God. Hotch, Rossi, you know what that's supposed to mean."

Both men didn't answer, but acknowledged the fact that the hostage most likely was JJ's fiancé Will LaMontagne with a simple nod. Now they were on one hell of a road.

* * *

><p>27th Precinct<p>

About the same time

Jennifer Jareau had a feeling. But she wasn't so sure if it was a good or a bad one. She only knew that something wasn't right. Her mind told her that it could have something to do with her sudden return to the BAU, and she was inclined to believe that. So she was in no ways prepared for the phone call Hotch gave her several seconds later.

"Jareau."

"JJ, we might need you back in Quantico."

"Why?"

Aaron didn't answer her right away.

"Aaron, why should I go back to Quantico? Especially when all the press will be present here around the precinct?"

"Because you can't be our media liaison on this case."

"Can you tell me why?"

"JJ, sit down. Please."

"I'm already seated, so go ahead, Hotch."

"We are not 100 per cent sure, but most likely Doyle's hostage is Will."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. JJ, Doyle told the police officers only one thing. To ask us about someone with the name JJ and to tell her that her life will never be the same after today."

Hotch didn't saw her face, but he could feel how all the color drained out of it. He knew exactly how she was feeling – helpless, angry and willed to do everything to save the man she loved.

"Aaron, it can't be Will. When I called you in the morning, he was sleeping upstairs. He wasn't planning on going outside today."

"JJ, if you don't believe me, try his phone."

"Hang on a minute."

JJ put her cell phone down on the desk and dialed Will's cell phone number on the desk phone in front of her. It rang three times before a voice, which JJ instantly identified as Doyle's, answered it.

"Agent Hotchner, nice of you to call."

"It's Agent Jareau, Doyle."

"Well, the more the merrier. Would you like to say goodbye to your detective?"

"No, I would rather discuss your surrender."

"You know that this is not going to happen."

Aaron, Morgan and Rossi were listening to the conversation, as well as Garcia and Strauss back in Quantico. With the difference that the men wanted to kill Doyle with their bare hands, while the women were just listening with tears in their eyes. Back at the precinct, Emily Prentiss walked into the room.

"Ian, what the hell are you doing?"

"Lauren, my princess, it's good to hear that you survived our last meeting."

"Well, that's happening when you are working for the good side. And I hope and promise you that you will not survive the next one."

"Are you threatening me, my love?"

"Yes, and I suggest that you let your hostage go."

"As I told Agent Jareau, this is not going to happen."

Without waiting for a further response from one of the agents, Ian Doyle hung up. JJ turned to Emily, tears running down her face.

"Emily, get me to the diner. Now."

Without notifying Reid or Detective Martinez, the two women got in one of the SUVs and drove over to the diner.

* * *

><p>Carson's Roadside Diner<p>

Will LaMontagne had witnessed a lot while working for the New Orleans PD. He had seen the crime scenes of grisly murders, worked with rape victims, pedophiles and much more. But he never was in a situation like this. Held at gunpoint in an empty diner. Being the only hostage to a first-class lunatic. He knew about Ian Doyle, and that he was responsible for Emily's departure from the BAU and her faked death, but he never thought that he, a former detective from New Orleans, would come into the focus of the killer. And as happy as he was to hear JJ's voice over the phone, he wished that she wouldn't have been notified so soon. Probably the whole team was outside, discussing how to get inside and get him free without jeopardizing his life.

And Will was guessing right. The minds of Hotch, Rossi and Morgan raced a mile a minute, playing scenarios of how to rescue him. But that wasn't so easy. They knew that right the second they were going in, Doyle would either shoot Will or use him as a human shield. One way or another, working with traditional guidelines would most likely result in the death of Will.

But Aaron, Derek and David weren't the only one working on a rescue plan. While driving to the diner, Emily's mind mapped out everything she knew about Doyle. She was looking for a weak link in his vita, an entry point for them to save Will's life. But so far, she was coming up empty. Unless… unless she would suggest an exchange. She was the only person who knew how to handle him, and she could provide the team and SWAT snipers a chance to take Doyle down. And if it was the last thing Emily Prentiss would do for JJ and the "family" she had come to know as the BAU.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow, wow and double wow! You lovely readers exceeded my expectations, and since you are so demanding, here is chapter 3. Heads up, there will be a special guest appearance in there and, as I can tell by now, there will be a kind of a happy ending. Enjoy (and keep reviewing)!

* * *

><p>Carson's Roadside Diner<p>

A few minutes later

The not too gentle screeching of tires broke both Hotch and Dave from their reverie. Truth be told, they were not really surprised to see Emily and JJ walking over to them. But what took them by surprise was the determined look on Emily's face. Aaron knew in a heartbeat that she had a plan – and he wouldn't like it.

"JJ, I thought I told you to go back to the BAU!"

"Hotch, you can't be serious! Do you really think I would just sit back and watch one world class lunatic killing the father of my son! You of all should know better!"

For mere seconds, all attention was turned on JJ, but she didn't care. She just wanted Will back, if only for the sake of Henry. She and Hotch engaged in a staring contest, which was short-lasted as it was interrupted by Emily.

"Hotch, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure." They walked back to the SUV. "You have a plan, right? And I'm not gonna like it?"

"Yes and yes. Hotch, you know that I'm the only thing that Doyle wants. Since he can't reach Declan, I'm the next best thing. And I'm the only one here who knows him. I could get you and the snipers a better angle, and most of all, Will out of the line of fire."

"Yeah, but there has to be another way. I mean, you just came back from the "dead" couple of hours ago. The team didn't have the time to react properly to that, and now you're gonna leave them again? Do you know what you're doing to them?"

"Yes, Hotch, I'm quite aware of that. But think about it: what is worse – for the team losing me again or for a sweet, innocent child losing his father forever?"

"Now you're talking apples and tangerines."

"Maybe I am, but this is the only way to end this. And as long as you or anyone else can't come up with a better plan, I'm doing it."

And with that, Emily walked away from a slightly stunned Aaron. Sure, he knew for a fact that Emily was one of the most stubborn agents he has come to know within the FBI, but this was just insane, even for her.

"Still the same old stubborn girl."

The voice, as well soft as strong, broke Aaron from his train of thought. When he looked up, he was faced with the sudden appearance of Clyde Easter, Emily's former team leader in the Doyle case.

"Agent Easter, what are you doing here?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but as far as I know, our common enemy has a hostage in there."

"How do you know about it?"

"Heard it through the grapevine." He could tell from the look on Aaron's face that the Unit Chief didn't believe him. "Anyhow, I'm probably the only one now who could talk Emily out of the plan."

"How's that?"

"Because I'm offering myself as a trade."

Aaron Hotchner couldn't believe his ears. Emily never mapped out her plan (although he had a vague idea), but it stunned him slightly that Easter could read her so easy. He watched the former British SAS Agent walking over to where Emily was standing with Dave and JJ.

* * *

><p>Inside Carson's Roadside Diner<p>

"Now it's getting interesting."

Doyle's half-muttered words were the first Will LaMontagne heard since the phone conversation with JJ and Emily. And for the first time he had a glimmer of hope in his heart. Sure, things between JJ and him weren't on the better side for the last couple of months, but he was determined to work them out with her. If only this crazy man didn't cross his plans.

"Why is that so?"

"Who allowed you to ask?"

"I don't need permission to speak. I was raised to speak my mind."

As soon as this last sentence left his mouth, Will regretted it. Doyle stalked over from his perch by the window and raised his gun to smack Will with the handle, when Will's mobile phone began to ring. Doyle grabbed it and tossed it to Will.

"Answer it!"

"LaMontagne."

"_Will? It's me, Emily. I'm getting you out of there."_

"Oh, really?"

"_Yeah. Now I want you to hand the phone to Doyle. I have a message for him."_

Will didn't need to be instructed twice. He handed his mobile phone to Doyle.

"It's for you."

"Lauren? You've changed your mind about me?"

"_You know, Ian, that that won't happen in this or in any other lifetime. Not after everything you've done to me. I just want to offer you a trade: you let Will go and you will get me."_

"Really? Just so? No tricks, no traps, no double cross?"

"_Yeah, just so. Just you and me."_

"How do I know that I can trust you? After everything YOU have done to ME, Agent Prentiss!"

"_Because I can lead you to Declan. That's your ultimate goal, right? And I can help you to get your son back. If you let another son getting his father back."_

"Well, Lauren… let me think about it."

Without waiting for an answer, Doyle disconnected the call and tossed to phone to the floor.

Outside the Diner, the built-up anticipation changed into slight desperation within a couple of seconds. Emily and Aaron exchanged worried looks, not sure how long this drama would keep going on. A few meters back, JJ sat in the back of one of the SUVs, next to David, who tried to keep both of them calm. They all had together so many years of experience, and yet they couldn't come up with a plan to strike.

Clyde Easter, who watched all this from a short distance, walked up to Emily for the second time this day.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

"And you know what would work, right?"

If he was shocked by the pure venom in her words, he didn't show it.

"Yes I do, Emily. You remember that we took you into custody after Ian was arrested?"

"Yeah. But as far as I know, this was to keep my cover up."

"Yes it was. But not only for Doyle's companions, but for the legal courts as well. We couldn't risk to have an eager DA come and interrogate you and offering you a deal."

"But who was the final nail on Doyle's coffin, so to speak?"

"Well, Agent Hotchner, that was me. I gathered all the information we had acquired from Emily and the rest of my team and put it together in a written statement. But it was signed by me."

"So that's the reason why you were telling me that you were offering yourself for a trade?"

"Yes it is. Emily might have put a major nail in his coffin, but I put the final one in by sending him to prison."

And with that, Clyde picked up the phone, pushed the redial button and waited for one of the two men inside the Diner to pick it up.

TBC


End file.
